


Blackmail

by UnrealKibbles89



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Yandere-kun - Freeform, info-chan is a perv, info-chan is horny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrealKibbles89/pseuds/UnrealKibbles89
Summary: info-chan likes how yandere-Kun stopped Osano and blackmails him so she can use him for some "fun"
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan & Info-chan, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Info-chan, info-chan/yandere-kun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. chapter 1

Ayato had successfully eliminated his rival Osano from taking his senpai away from him. he was now in his room gently stroking his picture of Taeko on his shrine he made of her and his phone suddenly went off and he checked to see who was sending him messages

**INFO-CHAN**

Hello Ayato, congratulations on defeating Osano-Kun

you have successfully gotten away with murder

**AYATO AISHI**

what is this, exactly? are you threatening to expose me?

**INFO-CHAN**

I'm not threatening to expose you for murder, but I have other plans on how I want to use this information

**AYATO AISHI**

what are these 'other plans'?

**INFO-CHAN**

I can't tell you over text so I'll come to your house and don't worry about telling me where it is because I already know

info-chan stopped messaging Ayato and began walking to his house and Ayato was unsure about what exactly she wanted, was it blackmail? was it a threat? he decided to wait and see what she wanted when she arrived. After waiting for a while Ayato heard a knock on his door so he went to it and opened it expecting to see info-chan, which he did. she let herself in without a single word and began walking up the stairs and into Ayato's bedroom. she wasn't in her school uniform instead wearing some normal clothes which consisted of a hoodie which she was using to assumably hide her face and keep her identity hidden from anyone who saw her coming to Ayato's house.

Ayato followed behind her and walked into his bedroom to find Info-chan sitting on his bed looking at his shrine of Taeko "You really seem to like this girl, enough to even kill someone so she can be yours" Ayato didn't care about what she was saying but only why she was in his house "what do you want exactly? you came to my house after talking about what you would do with the information of me being a murder, so what are you going to do with this information?"

Info-chan just stood up and walked over to Ayato until they were directly in front of each other and just simply said "I'm going to blackmail you into having sex with me" she then grabbed Ayato and used him onto his bed and Info chan stood above him "If you have sex with me then I will destroy all proof or evidence of what happened but if you refuse I will reveal what you have done to every single person in this entire town"

Ayato stood back up of the bed "I could just kill you right now you know" Info-chan smiles and looks at him "If you do that then you will have no help into stopping people from taking your senpai away from you, I'm your only chance of senpai being yours" she pushes him back onto his bed "what are you talking about? I have already eliminated my rival" Info-chan holds out her phone to show a picture of Taeko and Amao talking at the bakery "Who is he?" Info-chan grows and evil grin on her face "this is a new rival you have to deal with, he has fallen for her hard, he also believes in the myth of the cherry tree and plans to confess his love for her on Friday, if you want senpai to be yours then you have to stop him and I will only help you stop him if you do what I want" Ayato didn't want senpai to belong to another boy so he decided to let Info-chan do whatever she wanted.

"Fine, I will do whatever you want but remember that I only love Taeko" Info-chan smiles again and walks over to the bed and stands over Ayato. she takes off her hoodie and the shirt she was wearing underneath and pulled her pants off too leaving her in nothing but her underwear which made Ayato blush slightly "are you just gonna stare or are you going to strip too?" Ayato stopped just staring and began undressing too and he stripped down to nothing but his underwear too. Info-chan grabbed Ayato and pushed him to his knees and held his head in front of her crotch and she pulled down her panties and pulled his head closer to her pussy "Lick it" Ayato did what he was told and pressed his tongue against her clit and began licking.

"AH... AH... Ayato... Hmm" she began moaning as his tounge entered her and she soon came closer to her climax. she held his head closing to her crotch and tightly held on to him and she came over his face and into his mouth, Ayato looked like he was going to spit it out so Info-chan pressed her hand against his mouth and told him to swallow and he listened and swallowed her fluids. she let go of his head and told him to sit on the bed and he listened and sat down on the bed and Info-chan got onto her knee and told Ayato to open his legs which he listened to and then Info-chan grabs the hem of his boxers and pulls them down and his semi-hard dick pops out and Info-chan grabs it with her right hand and begins stroking it which made it become harder and harder. once it was as hard as it could be Info-chan leaned her head in closer gently kissed his tip which gave Ayato a small burst of pleasure which circulated through his body.

Info-chan opened her place and place his whole cock in her mouth and began sucking with her head bopping up and down and she used her free hands to finger herself and play with her breasts. Ayato soon felt himself reaching his climax "I-I... I'm cumming" she heard him and pushed his cock as much in her mouth as she could his cum shot into her mouth. she gagged a bit but swallowed every last drop inside her mouth "Are you done now? will you dispose of the evidence?" she simply told him no and told him there was still one more thing she wanted him to do. she pushed him onto his back on the bed and climbed onto of him and began grinding her bare pussy against his now limp dick "I hope that you can get hard again Ayato if you can't then I will forget our deal" she said rubbing herself against him even more which did indeed make him become hard once more. Info-chan smiled before lifting herself up and slamming herself down onto him impaling herself and she let out a shriek of pleasure before she began moving. the pair began moaning from the pleasure of having sex. Info-chan grabbed Ayato from the back of the head and pulled him into a kiss, he didn't kiss her back but didn't try fighting the kiss so that she would forget the deal and expose him. he eventually felt himself reaching his climax and he warned her about it "I-I'M about to-" before he could finish speaking she pulled herself off him and he came outside her "okay I'm done now, I'll destroy any more proof of what happened and will stop you from being caught" she put her clothes back on and left his house without another word leaving Ayato alone.

"what the fuck just happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info-Chan wants more

Ayato was stalking Amao on the roof while he was talking with Taeko, he had cooked some food for her and himself and they were sharing it which filled Ayato with jealousy and while stalking them he suddenly got a message from Info-Chan.

**INFO-CHAN**

hello Ayato, I need to talk to you, come to my room immediately

**AYATO AISHI**

What do you want? I'm stalking my rival

**INFO-CHAN**

I know what you're doing Ayato, now come to my room it's important

Ayato sighed before deciding to go and see what Info-chan wanted him for and while walking to her room he started thinking about what she had done on Sunday 2 days ago when he arrived at the info clubroom he was going to knock on the door but before he could it quickly opened and he was pulled inside by his arm and was thrown onto the ground and the door was then shut and locked before he could even realise what was going on.

"I hope that nobody saw you come here Ayato, now I need you for something" she turned her head to the side and blushed, he stood up and stared at her "What do you want now?" she turned to him again "I want you to have sex with me again" Ayato slightly blushed and looked at her in shock "No! We already made our deal and you said you would get rid of anything that-" she interrupted him "I did destroy everything that would get you arrested and I also got rid of all proof of your crimes" he looks at her with his arms crossed "Then what makes you think I'm going to have sex with you again? I already regret having sex with you the first time, I gave my virginity to you when I should have saved it for Taeko" Info-chan started blushing even more when she heard Ayato finish his sentence.

"I'm sorry for taking your virginity from you Ayato, but I still want to have sex with you again and since we already had sex does it really matter?" both their faces started turning into a darker shade of red "Why the hell do you even want to have sex with me again? in fact why did you want to have sex with me in the first place?" Info-chan started walking closer towards Ayato and he slowly backed away "I-I want to have sex with you again because.... I liked having sex with you" Ayato starts blushing more but also looked annoyed "That doesn't answer my question on why you wanted to have sex with me at my house on Sunday and you know that I only love Taeko" "Y-Yes I know that you only love Taeko and I'm not trying to stop that but.... Listen the reason I wanted to have sex you in the first place is because I... was impressed with how you stopped your rival, and that kinda made me.... want to have sex with you, so can we make another deal? if you have sex with me again then I will continue to help you stop any other guys that try and take your senpai from you, you won't even have to worry about earning any 'info-points' I will help you with anything you need if you have sex with me again" she told him while walking closer to him "And if I don't have sex with you again?" Info-chan smiled sadistically "Then I won't help you anymore and then you won't have Taeko to yourself and another boy will take her away from you" Ayato sighed "Fine! You can whatever you want to me" After hearing his answer Info-chan began undressing and when she was in nothing but her underwear she walked closer to Ayato and told him to undress too.

Once Ayato was in his underwear too, Info-chan grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss Ayato didn't kiss back buy Info-chan didn't mind as long as she was kissing him, she grabbed his hand and moved it over to her chest and placed his hand onto her tits and told him to squeeze them which he did but he didn't like doing it, she stopped kissing him and told him to lie down on the floor, he did and Info-chan grabbed his boxers and pulled them down and freed his cock which was getting hard, she crawled on top of him and then pulled down her own underwear and rested herself on top of his tip, once she was ready she dropped herself and impaled herself and began moving on him, while Info-chan loved the feeling and loved what was happening, Ayato was just laying still in silence and had his head looking to the side avoiding looking at Info-chan "Look at me Ayato" she grabbed his head and moved it so she was looking at him and she stared into his eyes, she leaned forward and kissed him again and told him to kiss back, he listened and kissed back.

Eventually, Ayato felt his climax getting close and he warned Info-chan "I.. I'm about to cum!" but she didn't care and started moving faster "W-What are you doing/ pull out!" he tried pushing her off him but she grabbed his hands and restrained them above his head "Cum inside me Ayato!" before Ayato could react to how she suddenly acting he came, Info-chan let out a shriek of pleasure and slowly stood up and put her clothes back on and Ayato started doing the same "Why did you make me do it inside? what happens if you get-" he was interrupted by her "Don't worry about that Ayato I took the pill before you came to my room" After putting his clothes on Ayato was about to leave the room- "Ayato wait... can I ask you something?" he turned to look at her "What is it now?" she blushed again "c-can we be friends with benefits? because I can use that for sexual relief and you can pretend I'm Taeko" Ayato looked at her in shock before telling her he would think about it, he opened the door to the info club and looked to make sure nobody had seen him exit and he quickly left the room and ran to the roof to see if Taeko and Amao were still there.


End file.
